Ousadia
by Carol Couto
Summary: Hyoga vai mais uma vez rever sua mãe nas águas congeladas da Sibéria, porém, dessa vez Shun decide que quer ir junto, pois precisa ter uma séria conversa com o loiro, o que será que o frio cortante prepara para os dois...Por favor leiam para descobrir..


_**Disclaimer: **__Saint Seiya non me pertence, pois se fosse o caso, seria um anime, digamos "yaoizado" (mas já não é?:P), escrevi essa fic só por diversão, pois mesmo se tentasse não ia ganhar muita coisa com essa porcaria!_

_**Aviso: Contém yaoi. Você foi avisado, se não gostar aperte o "X" no canto de sua tela, se quiser leia, mas é por sua conta e risco**_

_**De qualquer forma**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

**Ousadia**

"_Posso ir com você Hyoga?" _–Mesmo depois de muito pensar, não sei onde encontrei tanta audácia para fazer um pedido de tamanha magnitude a Hyoga, mas quando dei por mim, as palavras já tinham sido ditas, e já haviam chego aos ouvidos de Hyoga, não sei como, nem porque, mas sinto que essas palavras já estão presas em meu coração por muito tempo, aguardando para serem ditas e concretizadas.Sinto, que em algum pedaço de meu interior uma vontade arrebatadora de conhecer mais sobre aquele a quem tanto admiro pretende me dominar, não sei bem, mas acho que no fundo, quero arranjar uma maneira de amenizar seu sofrimento com a minha presença, ou com as minhas palavras mais doces...

-Posso ir com você Hyoga?

-I-ir comigo?

-Sim!-Sinto meu rosto afoguear quando afirmo o que desejo

-Porque isso agora Shun?-Ele me pergunta com feições confusas

-Você deve ficar muito solitário...Eu-Eu -Gaguejo para tentar continuar, dou um suspiro profundo e continuo falando -Só queria que você não se machucasse tanto... Sabe, nunca desfrutei de algum carinho de mãe, mas sempre tive um apoio, sempre busquei meu porto seguro em Ikki.Você já fez tanta coisa para me proteger, gostaria que pelo menos dessa vez, eu pudesse lhe oferecer proteção... A verdade é que eu gostaria de alguma forma, amenizar sua dor...Por isso, que desejo ir com você para a Sibéria dessa vez...

-Eu...Está bem...Nós iremos no sábado de manhã –Senti meu coração farfalhar de felicidade, finalmente, consigo me sentir um pouco melhor que um inútil completo...

* * *

Não sei porque, mas não consegui responder "Não" a pergunta que Shun me dirigiu...Suas palavras soaram-me tão verdadeiras e puras...Esta será a primeira vez que alguém me acompanha no meu martírio...Só não entendo porque alguém gostaria se unir a alguém como eu...Sempre solitário, frio, vazio...Porque Shun?Porque é tão bom e generoso com alguém como eu?Nunca lhe disse palavras confortantes...Pelo contrário, quando você mais precisava de alguém, não passei nem perto da porta de seu quarto para lhe dizer sequer um "Sinto Muito", e mesmo assim, você quase esgotou toda sua energia para salvar-me a vida, Porque Shun?Porque é tão bom assim?

* * *

Ah Hyoga...Finalmente posso sentir-me útil, como me dói ver todos os meses suas mesmas feições sofridas, sua ausência fria, seu olhar, repleto dela...A "Ela" que sempre povoa seus pensamentos, às vezes, nos dias que antecedem sua partida para a Sibéria, você se parece mais como um vulto, que desliza silenciosamente, solitário, evita sempre a nossa companhia. Meu peito arde tanto, que sinto a vontade de sacudi-lo violentamente pelos ombros a fazer você voltar à realidade com gritos: "Hyoga! Ela se foi!Não voltará!Pare de se castigar como se fosse o grande culpado de tudo!"

Mas enfim, não posso culpá-lo, porque afinal, foi ela, quem te deu amor, carinho, lhe deu tudo, inclusive uma oportunidade de viver, quando cedeu seu lugar no bote salva vidas e caminhou para o próprio leito de morte, sei que não devia, mas quando te vejo nesse estado, sinto uma aflição que me queima o coração, talvez, possa chamar isso de ciúmes...

Arrumo minhas malas, colocando apenas agasalhos pesados, de repente, ao olhar no armário, identifico um casaco branco, presente de Hyoga, em um dos meus aniversários, foi uma das poucas ocasiões em que vi um sorriso verdadeiro transparecer em seus lábios... Ainda me lembro de suas doces palavras, "Para quando eu te levar para conhecer a minha terra natal, assim você não sentirá frio..."

Realmente, quando visto o casaco, me sinto protegido, como se estivesse com uma armadura invencível, abraço o pano, e o separo para colocar em meu corpo quando formos.Ikki não está aqui na mansão, e não sei quando voltará... Ele nunca dá previsões de volta... Assim como sua constelação, ele é uma Fênix indomável, que voa livre por ai...Hyoga me fará boa companhia na ausência de meu irmão. Fecho a mala.Agora, só me resta esperar até o sábado, quando finalmente conhecerei o local onde Hyoga viveu os tempos mais felizes de sua vida inteira...

* * *

Olho para o rosto sereno e adormecido ao meu lado, parece um anjo em seu mais doce sono, suas feições são doces, e o fazem parecer apenas uma criança que precisa de proteção, porém, a criança, que tanto protegíamos, na verdade era aquele que detinha o cosmo mais estrondoso de todos, aquele que estava disposto a dar fim a sua própria vida para proteger outras tantas, o mesmo garotinho que em busca de aquecer meu corpo para me salvar dos braços da morte, elevou seu cosmo cálido até minha alma, derretendo todo gelo que havia se acumulado em meu interior...

Você continua dormindo profundamente...Como um anjo...Não faço a mínima idéia do que esta sonhando nesse momento, mas tenho profunda consciência de que às vezes você tem os mesmos pesadelos de quando ainda tinha aquele cordão pendurado em seu pescoço, os mesmos pesadelos que te fazem gemer e chorar como uma criança indefesa. Quando poderíamos imaginar que o que Hades precisava, era apenas uma pessoa com o coração puro como o seu?

* * *

Corro no meio dessa escuridão, o cordão bate contra meu peito, tento arrancá-lo. Não arrebenta. Sinto uma dor no peito, sinto frio...Estou com medo...Dois olhos me perseguem onde quer que eu vá, não os reconheço, pois a escuridão me tira a percepção, de repente, não consigo mais andar, meus pés não se movem. Olho para trás, finalmente reconheço o dono dos olhos que tanto temo, os cabelos de um tom vinho, os olhos de um verde ofuscado que emanam ódio, a pele pálida... Tão igual e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente de mim...Ele estende a mão e o pingente em meu pescoço, brilha em sua direção, emanando um cosmo negro.Atrás daquele que temo as palavras do cordão brilham como fogo "Yours Ever"; ele dá um sorriso diabólico e profere algumas palavras

-_Você é meu_! –Sinto meus pulmões perderem todo o ar, tento gritar, mas minha voz não sai, ouço sua gargalhada sinistra e me vejo envolto pela escuridão, a garra impiedosa da angústia se aferra em meu coração, me consumindo...Alguém, por favor, me ajude!!!

* * *

Abro meus olhos, sentindo a claridade agredi-los, meu coração martela contra meu peito, olho ainda aturdido a minha volta, e escuto uma voz um tanto robótica, olho para fora da janelinha do avião, e vejo apenas o branco das montanhas siberianas, percebo que estamos bem próximos de nosso objetivo, olho para Hyoga, ele parece preocupado, e então me pergunto, será que falei algo em meio ao meu pesadelo? Se tiver realmente dito, o que será que falei? Ele me olha de um modo preocupado, e eu me sinto mais inútil do que geralmente penso que sou...

-Shun, posso te perguntar algo?

-Claro Hyoga!O que quiser!-Dou um sorriso doce

-Com o que sonhava há pouco tempo?-Meu sorriso desapareceu dando lugar a um pensamento um tanto sombrio, Hyoga percebeu minha mudança repentina e logo adiantou-se –Era com ele, não é mesmo?-Eu assenti tristemente e Hyoga passou a mão nos meus cabelos, os bagunçando –Não se preocupe...Ele na voltará, e mesmo se voltar, estaremos aqui para defender a terra novamente...

-Obrigada...-Shun sorriu docemente novamente, voltando seu olhar para a imensidão gelada em que estamos prestes a aterrissar, e eu me deixo perder nos meus pensamentos insanos, posso enfim apreciá-lo ao meu bel prazer, seus cachos verdes brilhosos que me dão vontade de tocá-los e enfim sentir sua maciez e perfume, a pele branquinha, que eu adoraria beijar, ah Shun...Se você soubesse...Algum dia...Algum dia...

-Estamos chegando...

-Sim, é tudo tão bonito!-Shun exibe um de seus lindos sorrisos

-Do alto realmente...Parece um lindo cenário, mas quando se está no meio da neve, a imensidão é tão branca que adormece os olhos mais treinados...

-Hyoga...-Shun abaixa a cabeça, provavelmente, preocupado com as minhas palavras um tanto melancólicas, mas a muito tempo sou assim, e acho difícil que seja agora que eu vá mudar...

-Você se importa de irmos direto para lá?-Shun não estava prestando muita atenção e eu acabei o surpreendendo

-Não Hyoga...Faremos o que você quiser primeiro, afinal, fui eu que me atrevi a pedir para vir com você...-Ele fala e sorri novamente, o que faz meu coração bater mais rápido

-Bom, então iremos apenas dar uma rápida passada na minha pequena casa, pois não podemos andar por ai repletos de malas...Assim as deixamos e nos dirigimos para o local onde a minha mãe...-Sinto a mão de Shun em meu ombro, o que me faz levantar a cabeça, que tinha abaixado, novamente, ele exibe um de seus cálidos sorrisos e fala com a voz mais doce de todo esse mundo.

-Não precisa se explicar...Confio em você...Não quero estar incomodando...

-Não...Você não me incomoda...É que é a primeira vez que alguém me acompanha...Queria ser rápido, já que comprei as flores ainda no Japão...-Exibo um buquê de rosas brancas, as flores que sempre ofereço a minha mãe

-São lindas...Sua mãe vai realmente gostar...-Acabo por sorrir com o comentário de Shun, nada me faria mais feliz do que ouvir a voz doce da minha mãe me agradecendo pelo buquê de flores, o avião, agora desliza pela pista de pouso do aeroporto e ouvimos a mesma de sempre, parecendo um pouco robótica, finalmente reparo na roupa de Shun, ele está usando, um casaco que lhe dei em seu aniversário, dizendo para que ele levasse quando fossemos conhecer a minha terra natal, foi há bastante tempo, depois da morte do meu mestre Cristal, acabamos ficando próximos, e pude finalmente conhecer o anjo que se escondia atrás da face pura de Shun, ele sempre foi uma pessoa de ótimo coração, desde muito pequeno já era gentil com todos, até mesmo com pessoas que ele não conhecia...

_-Joga a bola Shiryu!_

_-Não!Você vai perder a bola de novo!_

_-Seu chato!_

_-O Shiryu ta certo Seiya, você só serve para perder a bola!_

_-Ah Jabu! Você é também é outro chato!Ei Shun! Não vai vir jogar não?_

_-Não Seiya...Eu sei que vou ficar no time do Jabu, ele vai me bater se eu errar a bola...Ele é chato!_

_-Ora seu!Vem cá!_

_-Não tente bater no meu irmão!A menos que queira apanhar!_

_-Tá certo Ikki...Não vou fazer nada..._

_-Arigatou...Nii-san...-_Ele já tinha aquele sorriso gentil e cálido, mas ainda, muito infantil

_-Idiotas...-_Naquela época, eu tinha acabado de chegar ao Japão, sem saber falar a língua direito, e traumatizado pela perda da minha mãe, ninguém se aproximava de mim, porque eu simplesmente dava uma resposta mal educada e saia de perto daquele que tentava se aproximar, mas com ele foi diferente, ele veio sorrindo em minha direção e sentou ao meu lado...

_-Porque você não vai brincar? _­–Ele me perguntou, humildemente

-_Me deixa!_-Virei minha cara para o lado

_-Não!Você ta sempre sozinho...Não é bom ficar sozinho...O nii-san disse que quando agente ta junto de alguém, agente fica mais forte..._

_-Não quero ficar forte..._

_-Não? Porque?_

_-Porque mesmo que seja forte, não posso trazer minha mãe de volta!_

_-Mas sua mãe continua te vendo lá de cima..._

_-E daí?_

_-Você tem que deixar ela feliz...Para isso, tem que ficar mais forte...Desde que eu lembro, é o nii-san que cuida de mim, mas o nii-san conheceu a mamãe, e ele disse que ela ta sempre olhando pra gente, e ficando feliz porque agente ficou mais forte..._

_-Você depende muito do seu irmão né?_

_-Acho que sim...Eu ainda sou muito fraco, e o nii-san sempre me protege, o Ikki nii-san é minha mãe e meu pai..._

_-Pois é.Eu não tenho família! Você vive uma vida bem melhor que a minha!_

_-Se você quiser, eu posso pedir pro nii-san, para você ser meu irmão do meio, que você acha?Assim você vai ter uma família...Vamos brincar?-_Ele sorriu para mim, me deixando um pouco perdido

_-Seu irmão?_

_-É!Mas você vai ter que me dizer seu nome, porque um irmão sempre sabe o nome do outro, e você vai ter um nii-san..._

_-Meu nome é Hyoga..._

_-E o meu Shun! Agora vamos brincar!-_Ele saiu correndo, puxando meu braço

Enquanto me perdia nos meus pensamentos, nas minhas lembranças de infância, o avião em que viajávamos finalmente pousou, e Shun pareceu ficar mais feliz ao sair desse, fascinado com toda a imensidão branca daquele lugar, ele parecia ainda mais puro, se é que isso é possível, pois rodava de um lado para o outro com a excitação de uma criança quando ganha um brinquedo que muito deseja, mas enfim, é o jeito dele que o faz tão especial, assim como é...Ah Shun...Como pode ser assim?

* * *

Demos uma passada rápida na cabana de Hyoga, apenas para deixarmos nossas malas, já que ele já comprara as flores no Japão.Logo nós fomos até o lago congelado onde o barco em que Hyoga e sua mãe viajavam a caminho de uma nova vida naufragou em um triste acidente, separando um filho da coisa mais importante para ele, sua mãe.Apesar de Hyoga estar na minha frente e eu não poder ver suas feições, sinto seu cosmo se alterar e ficar cada vez mais doído, triste e carregado de culpa.Nós andamos um pouco sobre o gelo que se formou naquele lugar, até que Hyoga tira seu casaco de peles marrom, o qual me ofereço para segurar, e concentrando seu cosmo faz uma fenda se abrir na superfície congelada, Hyoga está prestes a mergulhar, quando em minha aflição, o interrompo.

-Hyoga...

-Que?

-Será que você pode levar isto com você?-Mostro uma pequena flor de um tom rosado, e Hyoga fica com feições de confusão

-Uma flor?

-Sim...

-Isso é...Para minha mãe?

-É...

-Mas porque?

-Talvez seja um pequeno agradecimento por ter salvado a vida de uma pessoa que tanto estimo, ou talvez, uma certeza de que você não está sozinho...

-Obrigado...Mama vai gostar...-Hyoga esboça um sorriso, e finalmente começa a concentrar seu cosmo, fazendo com que pequenos flocos de gelo rodeiem a área, ele mergulha e agora sei que vai demorar, Hyoga sempre teve a necessidade de contar tudo que se passa em sua vida para sua mãe, mesmo que esta esteja em um barco naufragado, mas Hyoga não tem dificuldades para atravessar a água gelada que o separa da figura de sua amada mãe, pelo contrário, sempre que pode ele se dispõe a enfrentar tão temperatura, apenas para ver seu rosto. Enquanto me perco em meu mundo de pensamentos, o tempo passa, e logo percebo o quão incrível é a capacidade dele como cavaleiro. O pulmão de uma pessoa normal agüentaria dois minutos no máximo, os pulmões de Hyoga, agüentam até dez minutos nessa água de gelo cortante. O tempo continua passando, e me pergunto se sua demora é normal, ou se terá acontecido algo, porém, a resposta vem logo.Hyoga emerge da água gelada, percebo que provavelmente chorou, pois apresenta a cara inchada e o nariz um pouco vermelho, suas feições não tem o mínimo rastro de felicidade, o que me corta o coração...

-Hyoga, é melhor vestir seu casaco...

-Ah sim...Obrigada por segurá-lo, mas para mim não apresenta nenhuma diferença... Vamos?

-Claro...-O tom de voz de Shun me parece um pouco triste, mas não me atenho muito a isso, afinal, pela cor do céu, logo haverá uma tempestade, nós andamos um pouco, até que Shun para de repente, e eu logo lhe pergunto se aconteceu algo

–Shun?Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Você tem que parar...

-Parar?

-Você tem que parar de se castigar...

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Você tem que parar de se castigar dessa maneira Hyoga! -Shun elevou seu tom de voz, o que me assustou

-Shun!

-Tem que parar de todo mês vir para cá e se machucar da forma como se machuca!

-Está dizendo que devo esquecer da minha mãe?!-Perguntei ofendido

-Não! Mas Hyoga, você deve entender! Sua mãe morreu! Não há motivos para que você todo mês venha para cá!

-Não há motivos?!-Já altero meu tom de voz, quase gritando –Quer dizer que a minha mãe é só uma lembrança e nada mais?!

-Hyoga! Sua mãe MORREU!-Um barulho de tapa se fez ouvir, e Shun caiu no chão com uma mão na face vermelha, ele abre a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas eu o interrompo.

-Não diga mais nada Shun...Foi um erro ter te trazido comigo...Você voltará para o Japão amanhã...

-Mas Hyoga!

-Não desejo mais sua companhia...Vamos voltar...-Não sei porque, mais senti o cosmo de Shun extremamente triste, e mesmo estando de costas para ele, percebi que ele tinha começado a chorar, mas não me importei, no momento, o que eu sentia era uma raiva incontrolável por Shun ter dito tais coisas da minha amada mãe, não permito tal coisa. Que me difamem, me maltratem... Mas se tocar no nome da minha mãe, pode se arrepender amargamente, quem ele pensa que é para me dizer o que devo ou não manter?Como ele pode dizer o que me faz sofrer e o que me faz feliz?Quem disse que parar de ver a minha mãe todos os meses iria arrancar do meu peito essa solidão que sinto?Pensei que você pudesse me entender, fazer eu me sentir um pouco melhor do que geralmente me sinto, mas me enganei, você é como todos os outros, não entende, nem pretende entender esse sentimento, para você é como se eu fosse um bebê chorão agarrado a saia da minha mãe...Mas não é somente isso. É algo que passa do que alguém como você possa compreender...

-Estamos chegando Shun! –A tempestade que eu temia tinha se abatido no meio de nossa caminhada, e agora, estava mais intensa, o que dificultava bastante a minha visão, mas não me impedia de reconhecer a minha casa, não recebo resposta alguma, mas penso que Shun apenas não me ouviu, falo de novo, dessa vez mais alto.

-Não se preocupe! Estamos chegando! –Mais uma vez, só escuto o som medonho do ar em meus ouvidos, que se assemelha a rugidos fantasmagóricos, e decido então me virar para ver se ao menos Shun me olha...É com pavor que descubro que Shun não está logo atrás de mim como deveria, olho em volta procurando qualquer movimento que se assemelhe ao de uma pessoa, mas não encontro a correr de volta o caminho que fizemos, gritando o nome de Shun, tentando fazer com que ele me ouça aonde quer que esteja

-Shun!!-Somente o barulho do vento soa em meus ouvidos, começo a me desesperar, onde Shun pode estar?

-Shun!!!-Grito mais alto, tentando abafar meu desespero, continuo correndo pelo caminho que fizemos, a neve embaça meus olhos, que limpo com as mãos, mas isso não importa, a angustia que engole meu peito é algo que não me permite preocupar com outra coisa a não ser encontrar Shun logo, a raiva que a pouco tinha, se dissipou completamente, e agora só me resta a culpa, já que foi por causa da distração que foi causada pela minha raiva em mim...Droga! Não deveria ser tão desatento, pelo contrário, deveria estar com a atenção redobrada!

-SHUN! –Minha voz me abandona, mas não posso parar de gritar, minhas pernas tem seus movimentos retidos pela densa neve, mas não vou parar, só volto para minha cabana com Shun junto comigo

-SHUN!!!!!! –Um grito inumano brota da minha garganta e novamente a única coisa que recebo é um vento frio e um ruído apavorante, quando o que realmente quero é aquele sorriso doce, cálido, e aquele garoto que mais se parece com um anjo. Sinto algo escorrer por minha face, minhas lágrimas, caiem gélidas no chão, levando junto o que parece ser o resto da minha esperança, meus joelhos vão ao chão, pareço perder todas as forças, só de imaginar que posso voltar sem você, meu coração parece murchar e a minha alma morrer

-Por favor...Deuses...Me ajudem...Não permitam isso...Não tirem o Shun de mim... –Peço a misericórdia dos deuses para que o pior não aconteça, espero que eles sejam piedosos comigo, peço que não me tirem mais uma parte da minha vida, pois sem Shun, agora não sei mais viver

-Não...Posso...Parar... –Minha voz sai em sussurros, mas não posso parar, tenho que achá-lo, não posso desistir agora, só vou desistir quando meu próprio corpo não puder mais se mexer, só pararei quando meu corpo estiver no ápice do limite

-Shun...-Me levanto e olho em volta novamente.Meu coração pulsa mais forte, em meio à neve, minha visão inebriada pela neve identifica algo se mexendo, não tenho a mesma força inumana com a qual gritei, começo a correr na direção daquilo que se mexe e ao finalmente ver o que é, fico indeciso, pois não sei que fico feliz, ou fico extremamente triste, vejo uma cabeleira verde se agitando violentamente com o vento, não vejo as pernas, somente os braços, que são escondidos pelo casaco branco que eu dei, não penso duas vezes, começo a desenterrar suas pernas, e logo trago seu frágil corpo para bem perto do meu, na sua face, um sorriso suave descansa, mas o tom azulado de sua pele faz a cena parecer incrivelmente assustadora, minhas mãos desesperadas tateiam seu pescoço, buscando um sopro de esperança, uma pequena luz que esteja no fim desse túnel negro no qual fui atirado, elas param, parecendo, assim como todo o meu ser, um pouco menos triste, pois o que elas procuravam foi achado, uma pulsação, ainda que remota, a certeza de que você não foi embora, mas de que também não está totalmente preso a esse mundo. Apesar de não ser o mais certo, tento te reanimar, só para que meu coração se acalme mais um pouco.

-Shun...Por favor...Não se vá...-Seus cílios se mexem, tirando um pouco da neve que neles se acumulou, seus olhos se abrem até a metade, mas se fecham logo em seguida, você parece esgotado, olho para seu rosto, parece adormecido, mas me surpreendo quando vejo seus lábios se mexendo de leve, e fico atento para ver qual a mensagem que você me deseja passar, com toda a força que lhe resta você fala duas silabas, Go-Men(_Gomen_, seria algo como "desculpe" em japonês), fico emocionado, e abraço seu corpo, mesmo na situação em que está, você se preocupa com os meus sentimentos, como pode haver uma pessoa tão boa assim?Me levanto, com você em meus braços, uma lágrima cai de meus olhos em sua face e eu me lembro daquele dia em que nós lutamos bravamente contra o relógio das doze chamas para poder salvar Athena. Onde você, usando de seu cosmo, e de sua energia vital, salvou-me de morrer no frio absoluto, e além disso, aqueceu a minha alma, que estava congelada desde que meu mestre Cristal morreu...Naquele dia, você me salvou, hoje, eu te salvarei...É o peso que alguém mais adoraria carregar, e me sinto honrado por exercer tal tarefa...Não se preocupe Shun, vou cuidar de você!

* * *

Essa escuridão me angustia, o cordão continua no meu peito, eu tento arrancá-lo, mas suas correntes parecem ser de um aço que eu não posso vencer, tento forçar essa corrente, quero arrebentá-la, ela faz meu peito doer, tento mais uma vez, com mais força...Meus esforços são em vão, pois não consigo nem mesmo afrouxá-lo...De repente, ele começa a emanar um cosmo negro, e se fecha em minha garganta, impedindo-me de respirar, levo as mãos as correntes que agora me enforcam, me mexo freneticamente sentindo todo ar que tenho se esvair, as correntes que antes estavam somente no meu pescoço, agora parecem se movimentar lentamente de forma que meu corpo vai sendo envolvido por elas, meus braços são tomados e meu corpo começa a ser comprimido, sinto a sombra do desespero me engolir por completo, pois não consigo de nenhuma forma arrancar tais correntes que se expandem pelo meu corpo, meu cosmo parece ser sugado, e minha força vai se perdendo, porém, com esforço, consigo juntar o resto da minha força...

Expando meu cosmo e enfim as correntes liberam meu corpo, que vai ao chão, estou completamente esgotado, usei todas as minhas forças, o pingente começa a brilhar abrindo um buraco negro no chão. Dele, lentamente uma figura vai surgindo do mesmo buraco...Primeiramente, vejo uma cabeleira ruiva surgindo da escuridão e logo sua face se mostra, ele aparece mais uma vez, para atormentar-me como sempre faz, detém um sorriso diabólico no rosto.Ele se aproxima de uma forma que mais se parece com o vulto negro da morte e me levanta pelo pescoço, eu tento liberar meu pescoço de suas mãos, mas minhas forças já me abandonaram...

-_Você é fraco!Não consegue nem mesmo lutar por sua vida!_ –Meus braços caiem inertes do lado das duas mãos que ele usa para me enforcar –_Um inútil como você não fará falta!Obrigado por me carregar no seu corpo...Mas agora você deve morrer para que eu reine!Morra! _–Então é isso...Não tenho mais forças para lutar...

-_AHH!_-Ouço o grito daquele ser negro, e sinto meu corpo bater com força no chão, no meio de toda essa escuridão agonizante, sinto um cosmo diferente, não é quente, mas também não é negro, sinto-me carregado, protegido, ouço uma voz e finalmente descubro quem me segura de uma forma tão doce, e entendo porque não senti um cosmo quente, Hyoga agora me protege em seus braços, e profere palavras doces para me tranqüilizar.

-_Não se preocupe Shun...Não vou deixar que nada de mal te aconteça...Eu te protegerei..._­ –Meus olhos lacrimejam...Obrigado Hyoga...Obrigado por me proteger..

* * *

-Shun...Acorde...Já passou...-Em meio a minha sonolência, a voz de Hyoga soa de um modo confuso, como se viajasse uma grande distância até chegar aos meus ouvidos.A medida de que sou arrancado do meu estado sonolento ela passa de um som confuso e distante para um chamado próximo e claro...Faço um esforço para abrir meus olhos, mas eles não me obedecem, e se fecham novamente sem que eu deseje.Sinto meu corpo de um modo tão adormecido que me parece que acabei de despertar de um sono milenar, meu corpo ainda se acostuma com a situação em que está.Sinto um leve carinho na bochecha, e forço meus olhos a se abrirem para constatar se é real.Quando consigo abrir meus olhos e mantê-los abertos deparo com dois olhos de um azul muito límpido e um sorriso tímido, o qual tento retribuir, mas Hyoga leva a mão a minha testa e eu perco todas as palavras e as reações.

-Que bom que a sua febre cedeu...

-Febre?-Minha voz sai quase inaudível

-Sim...Você estava com febre...Ficou muito tempo na neve...-Hyoga abaixa a cabeça, penalizado, parecia estar sendo perfurado por uma espada afiada.Fico triste, afinal também tenho culpa de ter me perdido, se tivesse ficado ao lado de Hyoga nada disso teria acontecido, droga...Mesmo depois disso continuo a ser um inútil...

-Obrigado por cuidar de mim...Desculpe...-Ainda me sinto fraco

-Quem deve te pedir desculpas sou eu...Essas tempestades são muito perigosas...Muitas pessoas se perdem e não são achadas, muitas vezes elas...-Ele leva as mãos ao rosto, como se estivesse com vergonha, isso me parte o coração

-Mas você não desistiu de me procurar...

-Desculpe...

-Não se penalize...Acho que tropecei e depois não consegui me livrar da neve...-Finalmente reparo na casa, olhando em volta e faço uma pergunta-É sua casa?

-Sim...Perdoe-me por me distanciar tanto de você…Ainda bem que te encontrei se não...-Calou-se novamente retirando uma mecha incomoda que me caía sobre os olhos, fico paralisado, e sinto meu rosto afoguear.Só espero que Hyoga não perceba meu rubor.Não sei se ele percebe ou não, mas a sua mão começa a acariciar meu rosto, na parte que está quente e vermelha.Sinto meu coração martelar contra o peito, um calor percorre meu corpo.Nunca senti isso antes...Me pergunto se isso está mesmo acontecendo ou se é somente uma alucinação plantada pelo meu cérebro, porém Hyoga me arranca dos meus pensamentos com uma pergunta.

-Shun...Err...Vamos jantar?

-Sim..Claro..-Ainda fraco tiro a grossa manta que estava em cima de mim, e sinto um súbito arrepio reparando que não estou mais com o meu casaco, Hyoga percebe que dei falta do casaco e me responde.

-Coloquei nossos casacos em uma cadeira próxima ao fogo...A neve os encharcou completamente...Vamos?-Demoro a entender porque Hyoga me oferece um braço, mas logo percebo que ele deseja me ajudar a andar até lá...Para mim já é um tanto humilhante que ele tenha me carregado em seu colo enquanto estava desmaiado e agora ainda me ajudar a andar uma pequena distância...Logo recuso a ajuda, me sentindo constrangido...

-Não precisa!Já estou bem...Posso ir sozinho...-Me levanto seguro de que conseguirei andar normalmente porém uma vertigem faz tudo rodar e me obriga a buscar apoio na cama.Vejo-me sem saída, terei de me apoiar em Hyoga, que me estende mais uma vez a mão, mas tento novamente, tendo uma outra vertigem, e dessa vez não me apoio na cama,Hyoga me prende firmemente a si, fazendo com que eu me apóie em seu ombro, me arrepio até o último fio de cabelo, sentindo um súbito calor crescer em meu peito..-Acho que vou precisar de ajuda...Obrigado..-Hyoga sorri docemente em resposta...

* * *

Fiquei muito feliz quando Shun finalmente acordou, apesar do que ele disse antes não consigo ficar bravo com alguém tão doce, não há palavras para medir o tamanho de meu desespero quando percebi que Shun havia sumido, porém, graças aos deuses nada de mal aconteceu a ele...

Com o passar dos muitos anos, minha casa foi ficando muito sombria, minha mente guarda os tempos felizes em que belas cortinas de cores fortes estavam penduradas, minha mãe me pegava no colo e girava comigo no ar, seu sorriso era radiante, porém, isso tudo acabou...Agora eu olho para as mesmas janelas e me sinto extremamente deprimido...

Muitas vezes dormi sozinho, isolado em meu próprio mundo vazio e sem esperança, como se estivesse em uma redoma de vidro.Sozinho com meus pensamentos, anseios...Sem ninguém para aliviar essa dor e amenizar meu sofrimento...Dentre tantas guerras, sangue, ódio, tristeza existe uma centelha, que se intensifica cada vez que Shun sorri...

O observo, está tão próximo de mim que quase não controlo a vontade de tocá-lo e dizer tudo que guardo no fundo do meu coração, mas a coragem me escapa como areia por entre os dedos, só ouço o crepitar do fogo e o ruído fantasmagórico do vento que sopra forte lá fora, mas o silêncio é quebrado por Shun que com sua voz doce profere algumas palavras...

-Hyoga...

-Sim?

-Não quero voltar pro Japão amanhã...-Falo temendo uma reação descontrolada da parte de Hyoga, mas no entanto ele me responde calmamente.

-Desculpe Shun...Mas você não pode ficar...Não depois do que falou...-Ele fala até com uma certa frieza, o que me dá uma súbita vontade de chorar

-Parece realmente que você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer lá no lago...-Abaixo a cabeça, deixando a franja encobrir meus olhos

-Como assim?

-Não lhe disse para esquecer sua mãe...Pedi apenas que poupasse a si próprio desse sofrimento...

-Não entendo?

-Vejo em seus olhos a tristeza que sufoca seu coração...Não se pode esquecer alguém tão importante...Mas não acha que impor sua presença pode ser ainda mais doloroso...

-Ainda não entendi...

-O que quero dizer é que por mais que você a visite, sua vida não será restaurada...

-Eu sei mas...Cada vez que venho aqui me sinto próximo a ela...

-E se sente cada vez mais triste...Não sei se sua mãe gostaria de ter ver fazendo isso...

-Como assim?

-Me desculpe se me intrometo...Mas acho que quando sua mãe lhe deixou aquele lugar no bote salva-vidas foi para que você fosse muito feliz...E não para que se culpasse pelo mesmo...

-Eu...-Hyoga abaixou sua cabeça, fazendo a franja cobrir seus olhos e eu em um gesto instintivo levanto levemente sua face, fazendo nossos olhos se encontrarem...

-Por mais que seja difícil aceitar Hyoga...Você deve seguir em frente, e não viver no passado...-Ele soltou a face da minha mão

-Droga...Você está certo...Sempre certo...Droga...Eu sou um idiota!Todo sacrifício da minha mãe eu venho jogando no lixo...Droga!- Nunca vi Hyoga tão frágil, as mãos encobriam o rosto, lágrimas desciam por sua face, o corpo tremia e a voz saia falhada...Sofrida-Desculpe Shun...Por tudo que lhe disse...

-Hyoga...-Me senti horrível por ter feito Hyoga chorar, e não me contive a abraçá-lo ele ao contrário do que eu imaginava me apertou ainda mais no abraço e eu me atrevi a afagar seus cabelos...Ah...Tão macios, um convite tentador...Depois de um tempo assim, Hyoga se desvencilhou dos meus braços secando algumas lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair

-Obrigado Shun...E desculpe Mama...

-Acho que agora sua mãe está feliz...-Sorri feliz

-Obrigado Shun...Mas acredito que ela ainda não esteja feliz...

-Como assim?

-Ainda falta uma coisa para que eu seja muito feliz...

-E o que é?

-Você já vai descobrir...-Senti os lábios de Hyoga nos meus, e meu estômago foi invadido por milhões de mariposas agitadas, nossas línguas se tocaram tímida e avidamente ao mesmo tempo,iniciando uma dança extremamente ritmada , a mão de Hyoga se aferrou na minha nuca como se de lá não pudesse mais sair, minhas mãos assim como meu coração estavam paralisados de tamanha surpresa, a mão de Hyoga abandonou a minha nuca e nossas bocas finalmente se separaram...

-Shun...Te amo...-A vergonha tomou novamente conta de mim, e abaixei minha cabeça, fazendo com que a franja cobrisse meus olhos tímidos e eu finalmente percebi o que estava dentro do meu coração... -Shun...Olha para mim...-Ele tocou meu queixo levantando de leve, mas meus olhos não tiveram coragem para encarar os dele desviando-se para um ponto qualquer e então ele começou a acariciar minha bochecha o que me fez olhar finalmente para seus olhos, pareciam estar firmes...Ele devia ter certeza do que queria...

-Eu...-Ele começou a falar mais parou, aumentando ainda mais minha aflição, sua reação não fora das piores, pois ele correspondeu ao meu beijo, no pouco tempo em que seus olhos se encontraram com os meus eu pude ver um certo temor em seus olhos, e uma grande dúvida...-Oh Hyoga...-Vamos Shun...Mostre-me o que você sente...Preciso saber...Seguro agora sua mão, aumentando ainda mais o rubor de pele branquinha

-Só espero sua sinceridade Shun...Não quero que diga nada por pena...

-Não é questão de pena Hyoga...Acho que finalmente entendo o que se passa em meu coração...Nunca soube o que sentia em relação a você...Nem eu mesmo entendi porque te salvei naquele dia...Eu senti uma dor tão forte...Não podia simplesmente te deixar morrer...-Nunca estive tão ansioso em minha vida, a cada palavra saída da boca de Shun meu coração se acelerava –Hyoga!Hyoga!Você ouviu o que eu disse...-Senti ele de encontro ao meu peito sentindo alguns fios esmeralda de encontro a minha pele, o que fazia uma cosquinha muito deliciosa

-Shun?

-Desculpe...Estou me sentindo fraco...Não consegui segurar meu corpo...

-Espere...-Levei minha mão a testa de Shun, ele estava com febre -Você está com febre de novo...Precisa se deitar...

-Me ajude a andar?

-Claro...-Eu peguei Shun no colo para a surpresa dele

-Hyoga!Me bote no chão!

-Não tem problema!Já te carreguei duas vezes...Mais uma não faz diferença...

-Hyoga...-Já que não havia mais jeito resolvi me conformar e aproveitar um pouco do calor que a pele de Hyoga exalava, ele me colocou delicadamente na cama em que antes estive dormindo, e me cobriu me dando um beijo caloroso na testa, o que resultou nas minha bochechas queimando, ele estava prestes a sair quando o chamei novamente -Hyoga! Espera...-Ele virou seus lindos olhos para mim –Durma aqui...Comigo...-Completei a frase depois de um tempo, batendo os dedos nervoso

-Posso?

-Po-pode...-Falei ainda batendo dois dedos

-Você fica lindo vermelho desse jeito... –Por incrível que pareça, eu descobri que ainda havia uma vermelhidão maior do que a que eu adquira antes, vermelhidão essa que descobri existir quando Hyoga falou tais coisas em meu ouvido, eu senti o hálito quente de Hyoga de encontro a minha orelha, ele exibiu um belo sorriso se acomodando na cama, e apesar do convite para que ele se deitasse na cama me senti envergonhado demais para ficar em contato com sua pele...-O que foi?Porque está tão longe?

-E-Eu...Hyoga! –Ele se aproximou de mim, segurando minha mão e me puxando para si...

-Não precisa ter vergonha...Não de mim...-Ele dizia enquanto afagava meus cabelos e eu aos poucos fui me rendendo, fui me deitando cada vez mais sobre o peito de Hyoga me aconchegando, com toques doces ele levantou meu queixo e me presenteou com um beijo doce de boa noite, continuando a acariciar meus cabelos, me dando sono, meus olhos foram ficando pesados e Hyoga percebendo falou antes que eu adormecesse...-Te amo Shun...

* * *

Shun adormeceu rapidamente enquanto eu acariciava seus belos fios cor de esmeralda e provavelmente ouviu a minha declaração, só que em meio a brumas de sonolência...Ele respira suavemente agora e eu tenho receio até de respirar com medo de acordá-lo, ele se mexe e fala algumas coisas...Tenho medo de que ele esteja sonhando com aquilo de novo, mas meu medo é apagado quando ouço o que realmente é dito

-Suki...Hyoga...-Ele dá um sorriso adorável e o sono finalmente bate a minha porta, fazendo com que meus olhos se fechem lentamente...

Tudo começou com um ousado pedido da parte dele, e recomeçou com uma atitude ousada minha...Tudo isso, foi graças a um surto de ousadia que tardou a vir, mas quando veio juntou duas pessoas que tardaram a encontrar seus sentimentos. Mas que porém, apesar de tudo, agora sabem que não estão sozinhos e que estão unidos por um sentimento chamado amor...Amor esse que com a benção da deusa Athena durará eternamente...

N/A: Minha primeira fic de Shun e Hyoga \o/

Meio ruim...Mas com o tempo eu melhoro! Simplesmente amo esse casal acho um dos mais fofos, leio muita fic deles, e nunca tinha escrito nenhuma com eles como casal principal...Então, deu aquela vontade loca de fazer uma fic feliz de Shun e Hyoga, e depois de muito tempo pensando foi isso que saiu...Espero que não tenha ficado confuso, que os pensamentos estejam todos clarinhos, indicando quem pensa, porque se não, me avisem que eu reescrevo essa joça/o/

Well...It's all..

Many Kisses o/"

Ah.. e voltando ao português…Agora que já deram uma lidinha nesse texto feioso do final, dêem uma passadinha nesse "Go" aqui do lado \o\ Shun e Hyoga agradecem!

Agora sim..

Many Kisses! o/"


End file.
